SOLEDAD
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: la unica compania que siempre tuvo, que apesar de querer alejarse de ella, parecia jamas querer dejarlo...soledad, la odiaba y temia pero a la vez su unica compañera...


**Soledad**

**Saint seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo los uso para crear una historia.**

**Antes que todo, este finc fue inspirado por dos finc que leí que a mi humilde opinión fueron excelentes. No, hago mención del nombre de dichos fincs y autoras por respeto a ellas…**

**Soledad**

"_**La soledad te hace fuerte y malo o te debilita y asesina"**_

Todo comenzó cuando llegó a ese lugar. Lugar que amo en un inicio pero con el tiempo termino odiando. Lo odio por obligarlo a hacer como si no existiera, ah esconderse de los demás, ah ser por siempre la sombre de su hermano, ah vivir en la oscuridad en soledad… palabra que lo atemorizaba. Los años en soledad pasaron, convirtiéndolo en una persona fría, calculadora y manipuladora; al fin, algo le debía traer tanta soledad. Había aprendido a conseguir lo que quería manipulando a los demás, aunque lo que más quería no lo pudo conseguir y eso era su libertad. Libertad que tanto anhelaba…

Sus pensamientos malignos nacieron y desarrollaron en los años de soledad, lo llevaron hacer encerrado por aquel que una vez tanto amo y admiro, su gemelo.

Las maldiciones y palabras de odio que emitió, cada vez que sentía que moriría en aquel lugar, eran silenciadas por las olas del mar que azotaban contra la prisión donde una vez más aquella que odiaba y temía lo acompañaba…la soledad.

¿Cuánto paso?, días, semanas, meses, años, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que la soledad alimentaba cada momento más el odio se hacía más grande.

La noche caía y con ello un dolor inmenso impregnaba su ya por si cansado cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar?¿por qué la muerte ya no lo reclamaba?. En esos momentos la verdad, es que ya no le importaba nada…

Su cuerpo rendido, rogaba por descanso en cual se negaba en llegar. Pero esa noche, fue distinto, porque frente a sus ojos la esperanza comenzó a brillar. El tridente de Poseidón, su salvación en forma de este llegó. Con toda la fuerza que su maltrecho cuerpo le brindaba, libro a su "salvación", que al ser libre, aun lugar lejano lo llevó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con algo que jamás soñó con ver…el santuario de Poseidón, se alzaba ante él, estaba en ruinas quizá pero eso no quedaría por mucho tiempo así. Sintió sus fuerzas volver y algo que le impulsaba a seguir. Camino por largo rato, recorriendo el templo en ruinas, con cada paso quedaba sentía sus fuerzas aumentar…algo de ese lugar lo llamaba.

Llego a una habitación que para su asombro estaba intacta, como si nada hubiese pasado…pero su sorpresa aumento, al ver siete ropajes dorados que tenían la forma de criaturas mitológicas. Su vista se paseo curiosa por ellas, cuando de fijo en una en particular…Dragón Marino, algo de ella lo llamo, como una sirena a un marinero. Algo dentro de él decía esa escama le pertenecía…su cuerpo le ínsito a acercarse, pero algo llamó su atención. Algo de que no se había percatado antes…una urna, blanca con adornos dorados, que se encontraba frente a una octava escama que con solo verla sintió una tremenda imponencia, sin duda alguna esa era la escama del dueño y dios de ese santuario. Se acerco con calma a la urna, la observo por un momento en el cual pudo reconocer con claridad el sello de Atena, el cual también encontró en el tridente que ahora llevaba. Rozo con su mano ese talismán que de inmediato se desvaneció, liberando de esa manera al espíritu del señor del mar. El espíritu se posesiono de la escama que frente a él estaba y con voz potente se dirigió hacia él…

Después de haber obtenido la escama de Dragón del mar y el comando de las tropas de Poseidón una gran satisfacción, que hizo que una sonrisa maligna en su rostro se formara. Una oportunidad para llevar acabo se venganza, se le había otorgado. Venganza, que sin saberlo lo llevaría una vez más a los brazo de aquella que tanto temía, así como odiaba…la soledad.

**N/A: espero les guste este pequeño finc, dedicado al lindo gemelo menor, Kanon de géminis o Dragón del Mar…besos y gracias por leer**


End file.
